1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of a liquid container.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a technology which supplies ink to a printer which is an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, a technology which uses an ink cartridge (simply referred to as a “cartridge”) is known. The cartridge is manufactured by injecting ink to the inner portion. The cartridge which is mounted on the printer circulates the ink in the inner portion to the printer through a supply port. In the related art, if the ink is consumed and a residual quantity of the inner portion is zero or a small amount, the cartridge is changed to a new product. Moreover, the cartridge may be remanufactured by injecting ink to the used cartridge again. As the cartridge, the type of cartridge, which includes a buffer chamber having a predetermined volume at the downstream side of a liquid storage chamber in addition to the liquid storage chamber in which the injected ink is stored, is known (for example, Patent Document 1). As disclosed in Patent Document 1, the above-described cartridge type includes a narrow channel (a first flow passage and a second flow passage) having a small channel cross-sectional area in a portion of the channel which causes an ink storage portion, which is the liquid storage chamber, and the buffer chamber to communicate with each other.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2010-5958
Here, when the ink is injected into the cartridge from the buffer chamber and the ink is stored in the liquid storage chamber, bubbles which occur at the time of the ink injection stay in the narrow channel, and bubbles may impede a flow of the ink from the buffer chamber to the liquid storage chamber. Thereby, when the buffer chamber is set to the ink injection location, the ink may not be efficiently stored in the liquid storage chamber.
Moreover, the cartridge may include a detection member (for example, a piezoelectric element or a prism, and also referred to a first member) which can be used for detecting an ink residual quantity state (presence or absence of the ink residual quantity or the ink residual quantity). Here, in the cartridge, bubbles may occur in the inner portion at the time of the ink injection or after the ink injection. Here, in the cartridge which includes the detection member, if the bubbles which occur in the inner portion reach the detection member, there is a concern that accuracy of the detection of the ink residual quantity state which uses the detection member may be decreased.
The above-described problems are not limited to the cartridge for storing ink in the inner portion, and are common to liquid containers for storing other kinds of liquid except the ink.
The present invention is made in order to solve at least a portion of the above-described problems, and a first object thereof is to provide a technology capable of effectively storing liquid in a liquid storage chamber of a liquid container from the outside. In addition, a second object thereof is to provide a technology capable of decreasing the possibility that bubbles, which occur in the inner portion of the liquid container, may reach a first member.